habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skills
Edits to this page Removed resolved issues; one unresolved issue remains; link to previous version of page below. http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Skills?diff=54037&oldid=46429 Missyvecc (talk) 06:50, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Removed Resolved issues The Unexpected Shroom (talk) 10:45, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Changes Needed for Skills Rebalancing When you action any of these changes, please modify this list to state that it's done (put the word "DONE" at the START of the list item). If you've done only some of the changes needed for a particular page, please write "PART DONE" and explain what still needs to be changed. * * PART DONE (awaiting calculation & examples): http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Healer Skills section * PART DONE (awaiting calculation & examples): http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Mage Skills section * PART DONE (awaiting calculation & examples): http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Rogue Skills section * PART DONE (awaiting calculation & examples): http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior Skills section * DONE: http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Dailies ** PART DONE? (don't know if it needs fleshing out): cron gives you less mana overnight if you leave some Dailies incomplete - maybe just refer to Mana for more information? Don't know if it needs more detail.Janetmango (talk) 16:59, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Changing Your Mind on Using a Skill I tried reloading to see if it would unload the skill and refund my mana, but it didn't work. Has that changed?Janetmango (talk) 19:58, November 3, 2014 (UTC) : Reload only works before you've clicked on the target of the skill. I.e., you click on the skill itself, your cursor changes to the green plus sign, then you change your mind and reload (although in fact, for me, hitting my Escape key is enough to cancel the skill; reload isn't needed). There is no way to undo a skill after it has been fully cast (i.e., after the mana has been subtracted). LadyAlys (talk) 00:13, November 4, 2014 (UTC) ::: Can I suggest a rewrite/reorder of the party/changing your mind section? (This may not apply universally - I'm a warrior so I have Party Skills and then Skill That Have That Green Target, and they are mutually exclusive for me,) ::: It says under party that these skills are immediate, so perhaps that part should come first, because I can't change my mind about those, and then make a brief distinction under changing your mind to note it doesn't work for all skills, Missyvecc (talk) 06:48, January 23, 2015 (UTC) No Includes in Skills Templates I could get the noincludes in the skills templates to work by changing to tabber instead of tabview, but now the References section isn't showing in the TOC. I'm not sure why, but I might copy this to my sandbox and experiment with it. I also changed the Warrior Skills template to use onlyincludes instead of noincludes, so I'll change that back. It shouldn't affect the display on this page, but it might be.Janetmango (talk) 15:52, April 26, 2015 (UTC) : I actually recommend not spending any more time on it now. We'll be replacing the Available Skills section in the main Skills page with the table discussed at http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:36566#7 and we could even do that straight away as long as we used the current skill descriptions. LadyAlys (talk) 23:22, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Using the samples discussed on your message wall, I completed the table for current skills descriptions. Now it should be easy to edit so please change any descriptions if they're not clear.Janetmango (talk) 01:17, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :That is great, thank you! I made some changes to the initial sort order, and to adjust for the current skills while using some wording from the new skills where possible, so we have less to change later. The table is a bit unbalanced now with some descriptions being long, but that will be improved when the new skills go live because a couple of skill features will be removed (task damage in some cases). So I don't think it's worth the time to prettify the table now. LadyAlys (talk) 02:06, April 27, 2015 (UTC)